You're mine
by Kindred01
Summary: When Bilbo thinks he made a new friend they avoid him the next day like he's an orc why had Thorin got to do with this


It's started back in Rivendell, When they were running from the Orcs, some of the elves were talking to the Hobbit which lead Throin would watch them, Bilbo thought nothing off, he just thought it was because of him and how much the king dwarf dislikes him, but the evil glares got worst after he got a kiss from one of them and the kissing sort of ended with Bilbo having his first close in counter with a young elf, who called Bilbo a very beautiful being he's ever been with.

Then it was the others of the company that got the looks when they talked to him, Kili and Fili got their back sides turned red and then blue for taking Bilbo out into the woods in the middle of the night and playing the stuff the pipe. Then after Bilbo lost his buttons Bofur was kind enough to make him new buttons for Bilbo's waist coat, Thorin threaten to feed him to the trolls for trying to woo his Hobbit, it started to get on Bilbo's nerves, then after they reclaimed Erebor and Thorin survived the battle, he asked Bilbo to say in Erebor.

Poor Bilbo started to get a lot of attention from other Dwarves wanted to befriend him or flirt with him, Thorin watched as he got offers from other Dwarves, some asked him would he braid their beards and help clean their swords or axes, this got a big fat 'No' from Bilbo, who was still trying to understand Dwarf customs. Other would try to get him drunk and take back to their chambers, of course this was when Bilbo was grateful for Thorin saving his Halfling backside.

One afternoon Bilbo walked into large room and walked over to the brothers "Why are they avoiding me?" he asked as he sat in a chair next to Kill who was busy braiding his brother's hair, Fili looked up at his brother "I mean yesterday Mriy and I were getting on well yesterday we talked for hours and we were going out for a walk to do and then now he avoids me like like I am a man eating monster!"

"Bilbo it's not you it's…"Kili started and then stopped and unsure if should say anything

"It's what?" the curly hair Hobbit said sitting up and looking at him

"Got to tell him, we have to now." Fili said, sighing Kili looked at Bilbo

"It's uncle."

"Throin?" he asked looking at them, they nodded at him

"Well who do you think stop that elf from visiting you and remember after what we did in the clearing? " Bilbo nodded "We had our beside beaten and everyone else who even talks to you and flirts with you…"

"Wait they flirt with me?" Bilbo asked

"You really need to lean more of our way Hobbit." Fili chuckled "I mean Frodo picked it up nicely." He said with a smiled, Bilbo gave him and frowned

"Thorin is scary them away?"

"Ummm yeah." Kili answered seeing the look anger on Bilbo's face.

Bilbo got up from his seat and goes looking for Thorin, he finds him in the gold room…oh there is a surprise…he thought as he walked into the room, the dwarf king was looking a gold box "Thorin are you keeping others away from me!" Bilbo growled, the dwarf didn't turn around he just looked at the box in his hand

"Yes." Bilbo blinking at him

"Yes…yes? Is that all I am going to get? How about you explain why?" he asked throwing a gold coin into the back of his head, Thorin turned his head and looked at the small Halfling

"I thought I made myself clear Bilbo you belong to me." He said putting the box down

"Belong?" Bilbo cried out "Since when Throin… you hardly ever talk to me and when you do your give the cold should and or glares at me!" he said, the dwarf walks over to Bilbo and pins him to the floor, the sound of money settling around them "Thorin get off me!" Bilbo cried out, the dwarf slapped his hand over Bilbo's mouth, making the hobbit wince

"Listen to me Hobbit!" Thorin yelled, the blonde Hobbit, looked at him before sighing and laid back looking up at him "I saw you with the elf, I didn't like what he did to you." he said, sighing under the hand of the dwarf Bilbo looked at him and licked his hand, Thorin shivered "Bilbo I am trying to have a serious talk with you." he said, the little Hobbit mumbled something under his hand "What?" the dwarf asked, Bilbo waved his hand at Thorin's hand and got the hint to move it

"You are being serious I don't want you to be I want you to show me your emotion, to show me your care for me and to stop scaring people away from me!" the Hobbit yelled

"Show you how I feel?" he asked

"Yes!" Bilbo said "Show me!" he said louder.

Thorin just looked at Bilbo for a moment before he smashed his lips against the Hobbit'a lips, the Halfling gasp at the strength behind Thorin's kiss, the dwarf slipped his tongue onto Bilbo's mouth and fraught a small battle with his tongue and when Thorin moved his hips into Bilbo's groin, it made the Hobbit cry out and whimpered as he felt the dwarf's hands started to pull away his clothes and rubbing the skin "Ummmm T…Thorin…" The Hobbit moaned turning his head and feeling those lips attack his neck leaving not so little bite on his neck.

Meanwhile outside the gold room a couple of Dwarves and one small Hobbit were listen "It sounds like a cat fighting with a dog?" Frodo said looking confused, Bofur chuckled at the small Hobbit

"Well yes they do sound like that don't they, come on this is no sounds for a young Hobbit like yourself to listen to, why don't you go a play with the elves children that have come to visit." He said Frodo nodded and ran off; both Kili and Fili looked at each other and ran off after the young Hobbit to stop him from being near the elves.

Both were naked in the gold room, Bilbo was still on his back with Thorin's fingers deep inside of him "T…Thoin please." Bilbo begged as the fingers hammered in him making him cry, Throin growled and pulled his finger's free before he turned Bilbo over, onto his hands and knees gold coins was peeling of the damp skin, as Thorin rubbed the head of his cock against Bilbo's opening making the Hobbit whine, before he pushes deep into him getting a scream out of small being as he started to thrust in to Bilbo, Thorin thrust in and out him fast and hard making Bilbo scream and moan, he held onto the gold tightly leaving marks and in his hand "Oh god!" Bilbo moan as he felt his orgasm coming fast and quick

"How do you belong to Bilbo?" Thorin growled

"Oh god you Thorin… I belong to you!" he cried as he felt himself cum on the gold below him, pulling up to his chest Thorin bit down on Bilbo's shoulder as kept thrusting a few more times before he came inside of his Hobbit.

The door open to the Gold room and the other dwarves stepped away from there and looked at Thorin and Bilbo, the Hobbit held a happy well shagged look as he walked out with a blush "I'm going for a hot bath." He said giving a Thorin a look, the dwarf king looked at him

"I think I will join you." he said

"You better your running it." Bilbo smiled as he limped down the halls.


End file.
